1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hair styling apparatus and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus having height-adjustable hair setting roller holder members in a heating chamber enclosure of the apparatus for holding different numbers and sizes of hair setting rollers at different elevations to thereby selectively change the roller holding capacity of the heating chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair setting rollers are used to form waves and/or curls in a person's hair. Preferably, the person's hair is dry or nearly dry and the hair setting rollers are heated prior to placement in the person's hair. Often, a combination of both larger and smaller hair setting rollers are employed to achieve a hair style ranging from loose waves to tight curls. It is desirable to heat each of the hair setting rollers simultaneously and evenly. Depending on the person's hair and the hair style desired, sometimes it is preferable to be able heat different numbers and sizes of the hair setting rollers.
Devices exist that are designed to heat a plurality of hair setting rollers at the same time. Representative examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,878 to Thomas et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,316 to Volosin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,029 to Walter, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,572,221 and 5,482,060 to Barradas and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,603,706, 4,627,452 and 5,255,694 to Caruso. Many of these patents disclose devices having a housing, a plurality of roller holder posts within the housing and heating means provided either below or inside the posts for heating to desired temperatures the hair setting rollers placed over the posts. While the devices disclosed in these prior art patents may heat hair setting rollers satisfactorily, a common drawback of these devices is that they lack the versatility of being able to hold and heat different numbers and sizes of hair setting rollers at different elevations.
Consequently, a need still exists for an apparatus that has the capability of heating different numbers and sizes of hair setting rollers at different elevations.